daisyclan_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivefur
Description Olivefur is a small, dark brown she-cat with light brown markings and green eyes Design Olivefur's design was by GeneratorGal, creator of the series. Appearances Mysterious In Mysterious, Olivefur is Duskflower (The Player) and Streamfur's mother. She starts out by telling Duskflower to go find Uncle Smalleyes. Story I groaned in annoyance as a drop of rain hit my nose. Being out on my own had its downs. But it had its ups too. No warrior code, no rules, no cats depending on you. In the Twolegplace , you were truly on your own. "Hey, Olive!" I hissed in agitation.'' '' Well, you were truly on your own '''most '''of the time. A familiar, scrawny brown tom's shadow fell across me. He balanced on the top of the fence bordering my small alleyway. As a former Clan cat, I was able to have a sizable chunk of territory. Not that the Twolegplace cats ''knew ''I was a Clan cat, exactly. They just knew I was a muscular, tough, battle-scarred she-cat that knew how to use my claws if needed. Most of the cats around here didn't even ''have ''claws. "Squiggles, please leave me alone." My voice wasn't kind. I didn't care. There was just one kittypet that dared to come into my alleyway. He was too young- maybe apprentice aged- to fight. But he was starting to get on my nerves with his constant visits. I was starting to consider giving him a mark his Twolegs would fret over. "It's Squid, actually." The brown tom grinned, oblivious to my annoyance. "Some of the cats deeper in town said you're a Clan cat." I froze. The memories came flooding back, one by one. Mother. Father. Cats screaming. Claws swiping. Blood flying. I was breathing heavily now, and Squid could plainly see it. "Why in StarClan does any cat care where I came from?" I snapped. "It isn't safe." Squid leapt down from his fence, landing gracefully at my side. His fur brushed against mine as the slightly smaller cat began to purr. "I like you, Olive- or whatever your Clan name is...So I want you to go home." My eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?" "It isn't a safe time for Clan cats to be roaming around, taking up space. I think the deeper-town cats are planning on...hurting you." "That's..." I bit back a rude comment. "Actually pretty nice. But I'll be fine." Squid frowned, eyes softening. "But...don't you have a family that misses you? Friends?" "I have no cat." I snarled, unsheathing my claws. Blinded by a rage I could barely understand and an overwhelming sadness, I prepared to leap on the cowering kittypet. Yowls split the air and I stopped, paw halfway off the ground. "They're coming." Squid gasped, shaking with fear of me and the rogues that were undoubtedly coming to kill me. His yellow eyes bored into mine, the cat who still had kit-fluff looked more serious than Mothstar had when I told him I was leaving the Clan. "Run." And I did.